


London 1942

by AgarthanGuide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, NSFW Art, WW2 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgarthanGuide/pseuds/AgarthanGuide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for "Then Is My Soul with Life and Love Inspired"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akathecentimetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akathecentimetre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Then Is My Soul with Life and Love Inspired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268608) by [akathecentimetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akathecentimetre/pseuds/akathecentimetre). 



I was highly inspired to do this all of the sudden in response to reading an amazing fanfic (above). You should all read it and then help me pressure the author into writing more in that universe. I promise to add more fanart if she does. Also if she doesn't. I have more on deck.

[](http://imgur.com/iOsyHri)


	2. A Drink With Friends

[](http://imgur.com/7YXdIlp)


	3. Porthos in Awjila

[](http://imgur.com/30qeTB5)


	4. A Street in Italy

[](http://imgur.com/aPFdqat)


	5. Zauberer

[](http://imgur.com/R9Kknro)


	6. The Ministry of War

[](http://imgur.com/eEtZHAE)


	7. The Yule Ball

[](http://imgur.com/4A8clww)


	8. Past Lives

[](http://imgur.com/8jvWHzw)


	9. Women's Work

[](http://imgur.com/V6vc5Bi)


	10. Mail Call

[](http://imgur.com/FIfRqfh)


	11. Summer Break

[](http://imgur.com/iz1d0GX)


	12. See Europe by Car

[](http://imgur.com/O67FrYF)


	13. Parlez-Moi D'Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be sexytimes. Beware NSFW imagery. for the next six chapters

[](http://imgur.com/7bQ8t4g)


	14. Rue Guisarde

[](http://imgur.com/DM7aivY)


	15. A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square

[](http://imgur.com/aGby6rB)


	16. Peace Dividend

[](http://imgur.com/XPEjiF8)


	17. Arms Control

[](http://imgur.com/TjlH62q)


	18. Fraternization

[](http://imgur.com/6mhhL6k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! 
> 
> *Fans self*
> 
> Be sure to stop by and give Kudos to [akathecentimetre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akathecentimetre/pseuds/akathecentimetre)!


End file.
